The Weekend
by ashes infinity
Summary: What becomes of Ron and Hermione one weekend at Hogsmeade? R/H R+R [chap. 5 up ^_^]
1. Another fight

well hi everyone! ok, this is my first fanfic so it's terrible! Very bad, yes i know! Please don't send me emails telling me how bad it is 'cause i know it's bad. harry potter and all characters (c) j.k. rowling, not me! ((text)) = thoughts  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron tapped his feet on the floor as he began to speak, "Snape is always late. He's so stupid you know! He thinks he's all great 'cause he's head of Slytherin. So thick I tell you. Thick!"  
"Shut up Ron," Hermione piped up, "just because he will always be better at potions than you does not mean you have to tease him!"  
"He's a teacher. And if you're so smitten with Snape go ask to be transferred to Slytherin!"  
"Do they even allow that?" Harry said in a very calm voice. Hermione and Ron had always fought since they met, it was predicted every day that Ron and Hermione would argue.  
"I doubt it," Hermione spoke.  
"You wish," Ron whispered as Snape entered.  
"Mr. Weasley, do you have some important conversation you wish to complete?"  
Ron lowered his head, "no sir."  
"See students, this is the kind of behavior which is intolerable. Five points docked from Gryffindor."  
"Good going Weasley," Seamus mumbled towards Ron as he hid his head in his robe.  
  
l a t e r @ d i n n e r ::  
  
"I just can't stand Snape, he's so mean! We see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle talking all of the time and screwing up in class and all Snape can do is encourage it all." Ron bit into an apple.  
"Ron, just stop it already. Someone will hear," Hermione was always very cautious.  
"Oh, what's the point Hermione. It's not like the Bloody Baron is hiding under our tables listening to our conversations. Can't you let loose at all?"  
Words broke through Hermione's shell. ((Let loose...what does he mean? I can't be--Oh it's just Ron being all careless again. It's impossible for me to be like Ron, all careless and crazy. Just ignore it...ignore it all.))  
"I swear, you're like a statue! You are always cold and following the rules. Can't you just do something fun?"  
"Wait you two," Harry looked in the aisle between the long tables, "it's Cho." Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table alone, her eyes gleamed with tears she seemed to be hiding.  
"C'mon Harry," Hermione sighed, "aren't you over her?"  
Harry continued to stare at Cho, "what are you talking about? I was never over her..."  
Ron patted Harry's back, "there you see Hermione? Even Harry, the boy who lived, isn't all uptight like you!" Harry ignored this comment, "shut up Ron."  
"Hermione, what do you think happened?"  
"Why am I supposed to know," Hermione nibbled at a dinner roll, "I'm not Cho."  
"Well you're a girl," Ron rolled his eyes, "shouldn't you know regular girl stuff!?"  
((Regular girl stuff? What does he mean? I'm regular aren't I?)) "Aren't I regular?"  
Ron laughed, "for a muggle, no and neither for a witch!" Harry stopped staring and turned to Ron and Hermione who were sitting across from him.  
"That's in Ron!" Hermione stood up and glared at Ron with an angry frown, "I won't handle this. If you just want to tell me that I'm a know- it-all, cold, uptight mudblood just say it. I don't care anymore! I don't care about you either Ronald Weasley!" Ron was speechless as Hermione stormed out of the hall.  
"Harry," Ron poked at Harry's shoulder, "what do you think is bothering Hermione?"  
Harry turned and glared at Ron, "you are thick! Even I can tell! Aren't you listening to what you're saying?" He stood and started to chase after Hermione. Ron looked around, puzzled and caught the eyes of Ginny.  
"What's wrong with them?" Asked Ron?  
"Stupid brothers," Ginny turned her head.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, I know it's bad but oh well, you don't have to read my other chapters coming later enjoy your day everyone! hp5 is coming out on saturday! 


	2. Incident the library

Yes, it is the second installment of "The Weekend" published on the eve of the release date of HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!!!!!!! (but deleted and updated on june 23 X_X) Once again, all Harry Potter characters are (c) J.K. Rowling (not me) And yet again, thank you for all of the nice R+Rs! Thanks for no flames! I know I'm not the best writer, but only helpful criticism and positive comments please (no flames thank you).  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron soon left his dinner when Colin Creevy approached him with this notorious camera. He decided to bring a roll for Harry in case he was hungry.  
"Password?" Asked the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Peppermint Popsicles." Replied Ron.  
"You may enter." Her portrait revealed the entrance to the near- empty Gryffindor Common Room (everyone was still eating). Inside, Ron saw Hermione sitting on one of the upholstered, deep-red seats. Harry was knealing on the ground, talking with Hermione. Tears glimmered on Hermione's cheeks, they gleamed on her eyes.  
"Ugh!" She pouted at the sight of Ron and turned so she was facing the fireplace. Harry stood and walked towards to Ron and spoke.  
"What kind of stunt were pulling off in the Great Hall?"  
"Harry, why would the truth hurt? Anyways, I thought you would be hungry so I got you a dinner roll." Harry accepted the roll.  
"You are just hopeless Ron. That's what you are, hopeless."  
"Harry, can't you see Hermione there?" Harry glanced at Hermione.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Notice how she's not moving, she's starting to turn into a statue, now she can be as stiff as her soul is!" Ron began to laugh but it quickly turned into a stammering nervous laugh.  
"Ron?" Asked Harry.  
"Yeah?"  
"Good night."  
"But...but..."  
"Hermione is clearly crushed and all you can do is joke about it!"  
"Fine then!" Ron was getting angry. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe then you won't have to defend the figurine there!"  
  
t h e n e x t d a y . . .  
  
...was a Saturday. Harry was usually eager to complete his studies quickly so he could spend time with Ron and Hermione. Now he was dreading that time and wished that time would pass fast. However, Harry and Hermione were in the library. Hermione was begging Harry to being their Transfiguration project (to change muggle eating utensils to three identical wands).  
"Harry, can we please begin?! This is due soon!"  
"Yes, wait ---"  
Ron entered, "I'm sorry Hermione." He spoke sarcastically, "Harry and I need to practice for the next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The team is waiting on the field." He took hold of Harry's books.  
"Well excuse me," Hermione stood up and paused. Her height was not as nearly as tall as Ron's but she still seemed to be an a intimidating figure. "Harry and I must resume our studies. A highly important Transfiguration project is due in two weeks. May I ask if your project is done?" She grabbed Harry's books and pulled them towards her.  
"Well, Neville is feeling sick and this is a partner project." Ron tugged the books closer to him.  
"Precisely, it is a partner project. Harry and I must work on this together." Hermione tugged the books. For the next few minutes, the two pulled at Harry's belongings. Harry merely stared at the two and the puzzled glances coming from the other students.  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled. At that precise moment, Hermione let go of the books and belongings. This reaction caused Ron to fly back towards a standing bookshelf which first wobbled and then fell.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, "what's your problem Hermione? You need anger management!"  
Hermione grinned, "I'm not sure. But perhaps you can see now that it is obvious that I can have fun, I'm not uptight. I'm not afraid to retaliate!" She turned to Harry, "may we please begin?"  
"Hermione!" I can't believe you!" Yelled Harry, while Ron dusted himeslf. At the same time, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered.  
"Well if it isn't the the great Potter, the Muggle," Malfoy paused, glanced at Ron, and laughed. "Is Weasley the dust bunny over there?"  
"For once you are right Malfoy. That's Ron." Hermione muttered.  
"Well isn't this comical! The three whom I believed would never get into a fight have!" He looked around Ron's mess. "Goyle, do you believe misuse of school resources would be good enough to get Weasley in trouble?" He glanced at Harry, "or even dock some Gryffindor points?" Goyle nodded. "Then let's go! Where do you suppose McGonagall is?" Excited to dock some points, the three left.  
"Weasley, not again! How many points do you think we'll lose this time?!" Seamus piped up behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, it was short. But I think it was longer than chapter 1! As you can possibly tell already, I can't write long chapters. Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned! 


	3. Sunday

The Weekend  
  
Wow! I didn't imagine I'd get the third chapter up so quickly! I guess it's 'cause I'm bored X_X  
  
Please R+R! Oh yeah, and I've added a bit of Harry/Cho stuffs in.... hehe ^^''  
  
((text))=thought  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After the incident at the library, Hermione and Ron were clearly at war. Sunday morning came and brought even more angst between the two.  
"Harry? Would you please be a darling and pass me the marmalade?" Asked Hermione, Harry quickly passed the marmalade, for he had caught a glimpse of the owls flying in. Hedwig dropped a letter from Sirius on Harry's lap, turned around and perched on his arm. She let out a sound and then began to peck at Harry's piece of toast which Harry then gave to her.  
"Now please go back to the Owlery, thanks for everything Hedwig," he told Hedwig. Usually the three were interested in waht Sirius had to write but not today.  
"Harry, would you be kind enough to pass the butter?" Asked Ron, Harry immediately executed the order.  
"Harry, may you hand me the sugar?" Demanded Hermione.  
"No, wait! Harry! I need another piece of toast, and it's right besides you!"  
"Harry! My sugar!"  
"Dude, I need toast!"  
"Harry---"  
"STOP!" Harry was angry and stood up, he towered over the other Gryffindor students and took much pleasure in feeling taller than Ron for once. "I'm going to the Owlery now to be with Hedwig, at least she doesn't fight all of the time!" He glanced at Hermione and then at Ron.  
"Harry, it's dirty there! Please stay! You know, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Pleaded Hermione, Ron nodded.  
"No," he snapped back. "I'd rather eat Breakfast with Malfoy at the rate you two are going!"  
Ron gasped, "that freak!? Over us?!"  
"That's right!"  
"But who will get my toast then?" Ron looked so dissapointed.  
"Or my sugar?"  
"Or my syrup?!" Neville popped into the conversation.  
"Ron, get Hermione's sugar. Hermione, give Ron some toast. Neville, this is pathetic, the syrup is right in front of you."  
"No!" Cried Ron and Hermione unanimously. They looked at each other with disgust.  
"Oh thanks 'Arry," Neville grabbed some syrup and saturated the pancakes on his plate with it.  
"Yesterday, I told Ron that he was hopeless. Today, Hermione, you're just as bad!" He walked off very frustrated.  
"Wow, I haven't seen Harry ever so mad," Ron stood and reached for his toast. "I'll just get it the simple way, I suppose."  
"I know!" Ron passed Hermione the sugar.  
"Seamus! Dean! Look!" Neville pointed at Ron and Hermione, "they were! They were getting along a minute ago!"  
Ron turned his face to see Hermione who was holding the sugar bowl he handed to her, "ew! I didn't want to get your germs on it! I wanted it for my toast."  
"Ahem?" Hermione scratched her neck and waited patiently for Ron to put some sugar on his piece of toast and then he handed it to her.  
"I thought it would never happen," said Dean as he gazed at the two in awe.  
"Ugh, Dean, this won't happen often so take a picture now if you can," Hermione said cooly.  
"I've got a camera!" Colin Creevy ran to the area the older students were eating that day and snapped a picture. A flash burned in the student's eyes.  
"I think I'm seeing colors," said Neville.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"I can't believe them, they're never going to end this fight if one of them doesn't snap back to reality!" Harry spoke to himself.  
"Is little Potty talking to himself?" Peeves piped up behind Harry.  
"I don't want to hear it Peeves!"  
"Potty Potty Potty is talking to himself!" Peeves laughed and his crackling laughter made the hair on Harry's back stand.  
"Shut up Peeves!"  
"Ha ha ha, Potty Potty Potty!"  
Harry turned around, "I'll get the Bloody Baron if you don't stop bothering me!"  
"Ooh, Potty's in a bad mood," then Peeves left.  
Harry back around and kept on walking towards the Owlery. "I think I'm just going to send a letter back to Sirius, yes that's what I'll do. I'll just let out all of my anger."  
"Harry," someone called.  
"Hermione! I don't want to hear it!" Yelled Harry.  
"No, it's not that," the same voice repeated it.  
"Stop it, I don't want to listen to your excuses!"  
"But it's not Her-," the voice was interrupted by Harry.  
"Stop it or I won't talk to you ever again!"  
"Ever?" Said the voice sweetly.  
((Wait, Hermione's voice isn't that that...)) Harry turned and was surprised not to see Hermione or Ron. It was Cho. "CHO!" She had begun to walk back towards to the Great Hall, she had been following him. He was racing back towards her, "Cho! I thought you were Hermione!"  
Cho turned, "you really thought I was Hermoine?" She chuckled.  
"Yeah, sorry," inside Harry felt he could melt right on the spot.  
"Well I just wanted to say hi," Cho smiled.  
"Uh, yeah...," he didn't know what to say, "oh..."  
"Yeah," the two just stood there, no one said a thing until Harry broke the silence.  
"So, why were you crying the other day?"  
"On Friday?"  
"Yeah," Harry hoped this would start a long conversation.  
"I just wasn't feeling too good," Cho moved her eyes onto the ground.  
"Oh, maybe could you tell me why?" Harry slowly smiled.  
"My parents were just getting unhappy with me," she paused, "I was just very sad that I couldn't go to Hogsmede next weekend."  
"Aw, so you can't go?" Cho nodded. "Well, I'll bring you back something, I'll try to bring back Butterbeer for you!"  
Cho laughed, "that would be great Harry, really awesome." She smiled, "well I better get going now, bye Harry!"  
"Bye Cho," Harry whispered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Again, it's kind of short...but R+R, thanks! 


	4. Invitations for Harry

The Weekend  
  
chapter 4! ^_^  
  
It's been awhile since I last updated, I've been too lazy and I've been watching Wimbledon (dude, it is interesting!) Well yeah, I'm not sure how this will end up. X_X R+R PLEASE!!!  
  
((text)) = thoughts  
  
Harry Potter is copyright J.K. Rowling, not me, J.K. Rowling peoples!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning was cool and Harry awoke to a cool breeze coming from the window. He yawned and quickly shut it. He got dressed and walked straight to his first class, Charms, hoping that he wouldn't have to make any eye contact with either Hermione or Ron.  
"Now students, please be quiet!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick who stood on books on a chair as usual so he could overlook all of the students at once. "Today, we will be practicing would Accio spells. Now, everyone I hope you all have something light weight to practice with otherwise I've got feathers in the front of the classroom. Now, begin!"  
Suddenly, a wave of cries, yells, shouts, firm sayings of "Accio Feather!" filled the room. Harry waved his wand around and yelled, "Accio Feather!" His feather at first struggled to lift from the table but soon was within 5 inches of Harry's hand at the point where he just decided to grab it.  
"No, no Harry," Hermione's familiar voice piped up, "it's more like this: Accio Feather!" Hermione's feather gracefully rised and flew towards Hermione.  
"Thanks Hermione," mumbled Harry under his breath.  
"No problem Harry, whenever you need help, I'm the right," she emphasized 'right',"friend to ask for it."  
Harry nodded cautiously hoping Ron wouldn't notice, for he was having his own problems.  
"Accio Feather!" Ron's feather remained on the table. "Bloody hell this thing wouldn't work in a million years."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Harry's next classes went by quickly, Professor Trelawney once again predicted his death, and in Transfiguration, he changed a mouse to a fork and back. By the time his classes were through, Harry was tired, tired of avoiding his best friends, tired of classes, tired of being so lonely for the day. He walked back to the Portrait of the Fat Pink Lady and told her the password, "chocolate frogs" and was surprised to see Gryffindor students crowd around the notice board (it looked more like a mob to Harry). He pushed through the crowd to see what was the comotion and saw that there was going to be a Hogsmeade visit the coming weekend.  
"Harry! Harry!" Yelled Ron from behind the crowd.  
((Shit, maybe I can hide in the crowd)) thought Harry. He ducked down and crawled under the feet of the others. ((So this is what it's like being a shoe.)) After crawling between the legs of people, Harry stood up with one piece of gum on his right hand and what seemed to be a dropped cup of pumpkin juice which drenched the ends of his robes.  
"Harry! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Ron grinned and ran over to Harry. "I don't know but I had the slightest idea that you were ignoring me today."  
((Oh really?)) Thought Harry.  
"Harry!" Hermione called and grimaced at the sight of Ron. "Uh, excuse me Mr. Weasley," she dragged Harry towards the fire leaving Ron looking lonely. "This coming weekend is a Hogsmeade visitation."  
"A visitation?" Asked Harry, "no wait, visit oh yes, that's right. You and your long words."  
"Ha ha, very funny," Hermione spoke sarcastically. "Well I just wanted to reserve your company before," she glanced at Ron behind them, "Mr. Weasley did. I don't want to spend the weekend lonely without my best friend," she smiled, "so what do you think?"  
"Uhhhh, I'll consider it."  
"Thank you Harry, that is all," Hermione smiled and then left.  
Ron walked to Harry, "what was that all about? News around Krum or some jerk like that?"  
"It's nothing Ron."  
"C'mon tell me, I thought we were best friends!"  
"Ron, stop."  
"Oh...oh well," Ron seemed kind of dissapointed. This was one of the few times Harry had ever protested against whatever Ron was saying. "Well anyways, maybe you and I can go with Seamus and Neville to the Three Broomsticks before the nerd starts following you."  
"Who?"  
"Hermione," Ron chuckled, "it's what Seamus and I are beginning to call her."  
"Well don't," Harry said firmly as Ron's face freezed.  
"Well ok, what do you think?"  
"I'm not sure, let me think about it."  
"Sure Harry," Fred and George beckoned at Ron, "damn, I think Fred and George are going to test one of their new Skiving Snackboxes with me, see you at dinner...if I don't go to Madam Pomfrey first." And then Ron left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, that was kind of random, it'll make more sense next chapter X_X. R+R please, thanks! I hope I'll have the next chapter soon. ^^ 


	5. Melting the Ice

The Weekend  
  
chapter 5~!  
  
Ok, the last chapter seemed sort of Harry oriented and didn't seem very relavent at all...but yeah, it'll make more sense this chapter or the next (sorry, the last chapter said it would make more sense now, but it just doesn't fit right). Oh yeah and PLEASE R+R!!!!!!! Thankies~! ^^'  
  
((text))=thoughts  
  
Harry Potter and everything that has to do with it is copyright to J.K. Rowling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
The next week passed by very quickly, and before anyone knew it, the first Hogsmeade Weekend was arriving soon. It was a Friday in late November, so none of the Christmas decorations were up. However it was time already for some of the Hufflepuff girls to gossip about what they were going to get for various peoples.  
"I think I'm just going to save up all of my Galleons and buy a broom next Christmas for Justin."  
"Not this Christmas?"  
"No, 'fraid not. Haven't got enough Galleons you see."  
"Oh yes, that makes sense, I'm sure he won't mind."  
"Yeah, so what are you going to get for Chelsea?"  
"Oh, hmmm...she's usually really quiet, doesn't talk much. Probably just a book I s'pose."  
"Ah, that's a good idea."  
Hermoine briskly walked past many mounds of these girls just standing in the halls, she seemed ignorant to some during the holidays but Ron and Harry knew she was anything but.  
"I'm going home for the holidays, Mum, Dad, and I aren't going on vacation or anything. I just hope they'll enjoy my company," said Hermione as she caught up with Harry.  
Ron ran to the two and interrupted, "enjoy your company?"  
"Ugh, you," Hermione glared at Ron, "again?"  
"Well I'm sorry," Ron said sarcastically, "I'm afraid I've just broken some kind of law where I can't talk to my best friend."  
"I can't stand you!" Announced Hermione, "and I daresay that I'll never ever be able to handle your behavior!"  
"You know what Hermoine? You are starting to sound like my Mum and sort of like Ginny, I think you're a bad influence on her."  
"I guess you're just more comfortable around guys Ron," Hermione said cooly.  
Ron understood the hint, "that's not true, I've just not seen any girl good enough for me!"  
"Good enough for you?"  
Harry was silent for the rest of the argument which lasted another fifteen minutes when he got fed up and decided to break the two of them up. "BE QUIET YOU TWO!" Hermione and Ron froze where they were. "I can't stand this, I've been trying," he glanced at Hermione and then at Ron, "to ignore both of you so this, another fight, wouldn't happen again."  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that I was here first and ---"  
"Stop, Hermione? Stop talking for once."  
"Oh," whispered Hermoine, she clutched her books closer to herself and took and small step back.  
"Tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade Weekend of the year and I would like to spend it without having to worry about you two verbally abusing each other. And so---"  
"Speaking of Hogsmeade 'Arry, who are you going to spend the weekend with? Hermione or Seamus, Neville, and me."  
"I." Piped Hermione.  
"Whatever, so Harry, what's your decision?"  
Harry glanced at Hermione, and then at Ron, "uhhhh..."  
"Yes Harry?" Said Hermione sweetly?  
"I'm going to spend it with..."  
"C'mon 'Arry, speak up!"  
"I'm going to spent it with---" Professor Snape suddenly appeared in front of the two.  
"Ah, Potter," he glared at Harry and then glanced at Hermione and Ron. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"  
"Uh, no," replied Harry rather weakly.  
"That's sir, reply with sir." Said Snape firmly.  
"It's 8:56 PM and I'm sure that Miss Granger," he suddenly glanced at Hermione, "would know, being who she is, that all students must be in their common rooms before 9:00 PM." Hermione nodded slowly, Snape paused for a minute. "Oh look now, its 8:57, no wait, it's just turned 8:58. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to dock some Gryffindor points if I don't see you running to your common rooms rather soon."  
"Uhhhhh...I'll be going then...thank you," Ron quickly glared at Snape's face.  
Hermione nudged Ron and whispered so that she didn't move her lips, "sir."  
"Thank you sir," said Ron and then he turned and started to run towards the Common Room.  
"8:59 Potter," muttered Snape, a grin began to appear.  
"I've got to go," Harry paused, "sir." And then he followed Ron.  
"Good night Professor," Hermione said weakly hoping she wouldn't have to make eye contact with the darkly figure, before following Harry.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The next morning, breakfast in the Great Hall was full of busy students eating a quick breakfast and exchanging conversations of what they were going to do first once they got to Hogsmeade.  
"I'm going to the Hog's Head!"  
"Why there? The Three Broomsticks is loads better!"  
"Don't be thick, the Hog's Head is mysterious and interesting."  
"Whatever, I'm still heading to the Three Broomsticks and then I'm going to Honeydukes."  
"Oh, I'll meet you there at 3?"  
"Sure, but I've heard that the Weasley twins, yeah Fred and George, opened a joke shop. Yeah, they were hear last year. I'm going there before we have to come back here"  
Ron found a seat next to Harry, but apparently Hermione had reached Harry before he had, she was seated directly across from him. "Good morning Harry," he glanced at Hermione, "Good morning Hermione."  
"Good morning Ron," mumbled Hermione.  
"Whoa," Harry looked up from his breakfast which consisted of a bagel and cream cheese,"Ron and Hermione are actually talking!"  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, Hermione blushed a bit but hid her face by turning her head constantly. Ron shook his head and then ate away at his scrambled eggs.  
"Salt?" Ron asked as caws from owls came flying in. He looked up, Pidwigeon was flying in with a letter for Ron which he dropped in Ron's lap. "Thank's Pidwigeon!" He opened the letter to read a letter from his Mum telling the latest news from the Burrow.  
Hermione grasped the salt shaker, she didn't know what was coming over her. ((What? I don't need the salt! Ron does...just give it to him!)) But she didn't give it to Ron and without intending to, she sprinked some salt on her fruit salad. "Oh my!" Yelled Hermione.  
Ron looked up from the letter and laughed, "oh my what? Can't you swear?"  
Hermione glared at Ron, "ha ha, very funny but I wish my mouth to stay pure."  
Harry chuckled silently but soon saw Hermione's eyes glaring at him, "sorry, nothing's funny," he chuckled, "at all, I swear!"  
"Swear what Harry?" Asked Ron.  
Harry started to laugh a little louder.  
"Shut up," Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry continued to laugh but Hermione's eyes set on him soon after, "you too Harry."  
Ron rolled his eyes and continued to read his mum's letter while reaching for the salt shaker by Hermione's bowl and sprinkled some salt on his eggs. He finished his letter and looked up and saw Hermione starring at his eggs, "what are you looking at?" He asked Hermione.  
"Nothing," she lifted her eyes and her stomach growled quietly.  
"Here Hermione," Harry broke off a piece of his bagel and gave it to Hermione.  
"Thanks Harry," she began to nibble on one end.  
The three ate silently for 5 minutes before Neville exclaimed, "You guys! Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?!" Ron glanced at the clock, it was 9:23, the train to Hogsmeade left at 9:30.  
"Bloody Hell! He left his tray and called Dobby's name before dashing off with Neville.  
Harry followed suit except a lot slower and waited for Hermione. "Are you ok Hermione?" Asked Harry.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, "let's go or we won't get there!"  
Harry looked behind him, only a few students remained, he couldn't see Cho though. ((That's strange...))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
I originally wanted the visit to Hogsmeade to be in this chapter but then this chapter would be way longer than all of the other chapters and it would be weird and hey, I just wuv cliffhangers ^_^  
  
R+R PLEASE! 


End file.
